


And though I hate this, I’ll still want you.

by violetlilacs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetlilacs/pseuds/violetlilacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y al fin y al cabo, las cosas simplemente suceden, después de todo, y tú sólo tienes que ser estúpido todas esas veces y arriesgarte. ¿O no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And though I hate this, I’ll still want you.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes (obviamente) no me pertenecen y lo que vas a leer es ficción.
> 
> tumblr: violetlilacs

Harry camina por los pasillos atestados de gente con cuidado de no tropezar y caerse, a la vez que intenta encontrar, a través de la montaña de libros que lleva en brazos, la puerta de madera oscura con  el número 109 en el borde superior que, de hecho, ha sido su habitación por los últimos seis meses.

El internado WSU es un gran edificio situado en el centro de Washington, fundado en 1860, donde únicamente se aceptan alumnos varones, constituido por tres enormes bloques; en el bloque 1 están las clases, la cafetería, y el laboratorio; el bloque 2 son los dormitorios, estos están repartidos en las dos primeras plantas, mientras que la tercera son sólo las duchas y una pequeña sala común donde los alumnos pueden reunirse antes de ir a dormir; y luego está el bloque 3, donde están las canchas de fútbol, baloncesto, tenis, la piscina cubierta y los vestuarios.

El internado WSU tiene fama de ser uno de los más prestigiados de todo el estado, y que todos lo que fueron alumnos del colegio son, hoy en día, los hombres más respetados e importantes del país. Aunque también tiene valores y principios algo desfasados, o reglas estrictas sobre  los horarios libres.

Cuando él llegó aquí, estaba aterrorizado, no sabía qué hacer, ni adónde ir, y no encontraba ninguna de sus clases. Entonces conoció a Niall, bueno, en realidad, tropezó con él; Harry se había disculpado por su torpeza como unas mil veces después de haberlo tirado al suelo antes de que Niall empezara a reírse de él y le dijera que no importaba. Más tarde, descubrieron que eran compañeros de habitación.

Pero todo acabó bien; la vergüenza se fue, y él consiguió un amigo para el final de su primer día.

Cuando Harry llega a la habitación, deja el montón de libros en su escritorio y se tira sobre su cama y gime en voz alta. Él podría o no querer morirse ahora. Harry suspira y se da la vuelta, quedando boca arriba sobre su cama, mientras pasa sus dedos por el pelo, desordenándolo todavía más.

“Hey, Haz. No te he visto en todo el día, ¿dónde te metiste?” Niall aparece unos minutos después, cuando cierra la puerta detrás de él; su pelo aún está mojado de la ducha y tiene pasta de dientes alrededor de su boca.

Harry sonríe vagamente y se sienta sobre su cama. “He estado ocupado,” murmura. Niall rueda los ojos hacia él, luego mira el reloj de madera demasiado suntuoso colocado en el techo y sus labios se fruncen.

“Será mejor que te des prisa, el segundo turno para la ducha es en quince minutos.” Harry sólo asiente, distraído y se vuelve a acostar sobre la cama.

“¿Sabes? Louis preguntó hoy por ti,” el corazón de Harry se acelera, aunque intenta no sonar tan desesperado como en realidad se siente cuando se gira para mirar hacia su amigo.

“¿Eso hizo?” murmura, Niall sólo asiente y hace un sonido de disgusto.

“Mierda, eres tan obvio…,” Harry frunce el ceño y se sienta de nuevo.

“Eso no es cierto, ¿por qué –?”

Niall vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco, y lo interrumpe. “Sé que estás enamorado de él,” las mejillas de Harry empiezan a arder a la vez que agita su cabeza y sus ojos se ensanchan a medida que las palabras van saliendo.

Harry niega con la cabeza y abre su boca para protestar. “No…”

“Sí,” Niall camina hacia él y se sienta a su lado, luego pasa un brazo alrededor de sus hombros; es tranquilizador, pero sólo hasta cierto punto. “Eso lo puede ver cualquiera, compañero. ¿Por qué no se lo dices? Te quitarías un peso de encima.”

Ahora es Harry quien rueda los ojos. “Él me odia, Niall.” Harry sacude su cabeza y se levanta de a cama, y empieza a buscar su toalla para ir a las duchas.

Niall lo mira escéptico. “Eso es imposible, ¿quién podría odiarte? Tienes esos rizos y hoyuelos, por el amor de Dios,” Niall exclama, y lanza sus manos al aire, intentando recalcar su punto.

Harry sonríe maliciosamente hacia él. “Sabía que te gustaban.”

Niall suspira y hace un gesto vago con la mano. “Sí, sí, Harold. Lo que sea.”

Harry ríe y abre la puerta de la habitación cuando tiene todo preparado para ir a ducharse. “Volveré pronto, adiós.”

“Adiós, hoyuelos ardientes,” Niall grita detrás de él y Harry cierra la puerta, todavía riéndose.

Cuando Harry sube hasta la tercera planta, descubre que las duchas están completamente vacías, y que se ha fundido un fusible. Lo que significa que la única luz que ilumina las duchas es la de la luna, a través del enorme ventanal. Es bastante espeluznante.

Y, en realidad, este sitio sería tan apropiado para una escena de terror que hace que todo su cuerpo se estremezca. Él intenta no pensar en nada mientras se desnuda rápidamente y se mete debajo de una de las duchas. No hay paredes o cortinas que las separen, así que está agradecido por estar solo.

Harry canturrea alguna canción mientras se lava el jabón de la cabeza, las palabras son bajas y profundas y suenan distorsionadas por el ruido del agua picoteando contra las baldosas grises del suelo. Él suele cantar estas notas lentas y tristes de canciones al azar, todas ellas en el olvido, mientras sólo adoptan pequeños significados, ideas vagas, aunque sentimientos profundos. Cualesquiera que sean.

“Cantas bien,” dice una voz cerca de él que consigue sobresaltar a Harry. Él se gira tan rápido como puede manejar sin caerse y percibe un atisbo del perfil oscuro de Louis a su lado.

“Um, hola,” Harry musita, ruborizándose cuando nota que son los únicos que están aquí, en estos momentos, y que él está desnudo.

Harry pone los ojos en blanco para sí mismo.  _Por supuesto que está desnudo, idiota. Va a ducharse._

Louis abre el grifo delante de él y se aparta un paso hacia atrás con la mano debajo del agua, esperando a que se caliente. Harry mira embelesado la perfecta piel de Louis, y sus músculos tonificados que se tensan y se relajan a través de los movimientos.

Louis es dos años mayor que él y su padre es el director del internado. Harry sabe que, en cierta manera, Louis no tiene muy buena impresión acerca de él, porque, para empezar, él consiguió matricularse a través de una beca, y también porque su madre es enfermera auxiliar del colegio, y no ha pagado cantidades exageradas de dinero para poder entrar aquí.

Aunque tampoco es como si lo odiase, –o eso espera –, tan sólo son prejuicios. Niall, que había sido amigo de Louis desde la infancia, le había comentado que el padre de Louis era un hombre muy exigente y crítico, y que no tomase demasiado a pecho lo que Louis le dijera, ya que sólo era una especie de habito natural en él. Sea lo que fuera que eso significaba.

El problema, – si esto se puede considerarse un problema, aunque Harry cree fervientemente que sí – era que Louis nunca hablaba con él, nunca. Así que no sabe si realmente lo ha odiado incluso antes de poder presentarse o si él hizo algo para que esto fuera así.

“Realmente no me siento muy cómodo contigo mirándome así, amigo.” Harry se atraganta y se gira rápidamente hacia el lado contrario, evitando la mirada de Louis.

“Lo siento,” susurra y empieza a quitarse el jabón del cuerpo tan rápido como puede para poder salir corriendo de allí.

Los siguientes diez minutos son una combinación extraña de incomodidad y algún tipo de tensión no identificada. Harry se baña a la vez que concentra toda su energía en no conseguir una maldita erección justo ahora.

“Así que, ¿eres amigo de Niall?” Louis habla minutos después.

Harry asiente bruscamente con la cabeza, agradeciendo un tema de conversación sencillo. Él piensa una respuesta elocuente e inteligente durante unos segundos antes de decir: “Sí.”

_Oh, sí, eso estuvo muy bien. Muy dialéctico._

Louis asiente y apaga el agua, y luego mira a Harry fijamente, tirando su toalla sobre su cuello y Harry traga duro, la saliva obstruyéndose en su garganta. Y los nervios pinchando cada poro de su piel. Es una sensación parecida a la ropa sintética que rasga la piel suave.

Louis sonríe de lado, y niega con la cabeza, como reorganizando sus propias ideas, y trazando los parámetros de su cordura mental, después se gira y empieza a caminar hacia la puerta principal.

“¡Oye, espera! ¿Louis?” Louis se da la vuelta y levanta una ceja interrogativa. Los ojos de Harry se detienen en el cuerpo desnudo de Louis, no pudiendo evitarlo, (y aunque pudiera, lo seguiría haciendo de todas formas) y abre su boca para decir las palabras.

“Tal vez…, um, nosotros…, podríamos, eh…, ir a alguna parte– quiero decir, yo…,” Louis se ríe y sube una mano, interrumpiendo los murmullos estúpidos de Harry.

“Olvídalo,” dice, y es como si su voz se solidase en forma de cristal y lo rajara todo por dentro. Harry frunce un poco el ceño.

“Pero –” empieza a decir, pero vuelve a callar cuando Louis niega con la cabeza y sus labios se aprietan, formando una dura línea, como impidiendo a nuevas palabras salir fuera. Harry se queda quieto y asiente levemente, todavía sin entender del todo. O casi nada.

Sin decir nada más, Louis se gira de nuevo y se marcha.

Cuando Harry vuelve a la habitación, Niall está tumbado sobre su cama con su móvil, los dedos golpeando levemente sobre la pantalla táctil a una velocidad casi vertiginosa. Harry suele marearse cada vez que ve a Niall hacer eso. Harry tira la toalla a cualquier parte y se deja caer sobre la cama, de mal humor.

“Ah, el sufrimiento amorío adolescente,” Niall bromea, y Harry mira hacia él y lo mira como si creyera que sus ojos pudieran aniquilar personas.

“Oh, woah, no me mires así, Harold,” dice seriamente y más tarde se ríe de nuevo –  y de verdad, si él tuviera rayos laser en lugar de ojos, ahora mismo Niall sólo sería un trozo de carne chamuscado.

“Cállate,” murmura y entierra la cara en su almohada.

_

La siguiente vez que Harry ve a Louis es en el campo de fútbol. No es ninguna sorpresa para él, realmente, porque Louis adora el fútbol, todo el mundo lo sabe. Aunque tampoco es como si él hubiera ido ahí a propósito (porque no se le ha perdido nada ahí, ya que él es una de esas personas que no son capaces de darle a una pelota con el pie sin arriesgarse a acabar con moratones por todas partes) es sólo que este era el camino más corto a los dormitorios.

De todos modos, él podía decir que se quedó ahí, en las gradas un poco más, única y exclusivamente para apoyar a Niall, pero no importa demasiado porque el entrenamiento acaba en tan sólo diez cinco minutos y lo que queda es simplemente los estiramientos antes de que todos los jugadores vayan a los vestuarios.

Han pasado dos semanas desde el incidente de no-saldría-contigo-ni-aunque-un-duende-me-comiese-el-culo, y todo va bien.

Sí, todo  _va_  bien. Bueno, en realidad, no.

Nada va jodidamente bien; cuando Harry había intentado hablar con Louis al día siguiente, él sólo le había dicho que dejara de intentar ser su  _amigo_  – y aunque Harry agradece que dijera eso y no otra cosa peor, el pensamiento pica a veces, de todos modos. Así que sí, Harry está completamente seguro de que Louis le odia inmensamente.

Lo peor de toda esta situación es, indudablemente, que realmente le importa. Y eso es frustrante porque Harry nunca fue una de esas personas que se preocupaban por lo que los demás podrían decir de él, no de una manera tan dramáticamente exagerada como con Louis, al menos.

Todo esto sólo hace que la situación sea más complicada, y algo enfermiza.

Harry se sienta en la primera línea de las gradas y sonríe cuando Niall levanta una mano y la agita sobre su cabeza. “¡Cinco minutos!” Niall grita, sus manos alrededor de su boca para hacerse oír entre todo el ruido bullicioso.

Harry asiente y hace una mueca extraña y Niall se ríe, (porque él se ríe constantemente, y sin ningún motivo, pero no importa porque sigue siendo Niall y es dulce y sólo–  _aww_ ). Entonces él se gira y corre hacia el resto del equipo, que está reunido en un gran círculo, rodeando al entrenador en mitad del campo.

Harry no encuentra a Louis hasta que todos los jugadores se alejan para hacer los últimos estiramientos sobre el césped y el único que queda de pie es Louis.

La respiración de Harry se corta en pequeños trocitos y más tarde es absorbida de nuevo hacia dentro, lenta y dolorosamente, cuando ve cómo Louis empieza caminar, directamente hacia él. Harry cierra los ojos con fuerza y los abre rápidamente de nuevo, forzosos parpadeos y respiraciones lentas, al igual que un de esas pesadillas vivientes, donde sabes que algo malo va a ocurrir.

Algo asqueroso y doloroso. Probablemente algo que incluya sangre, intestinos y disfraces de payasos antiguos.

“Harry,” él suspira y finalmente abre sus ojos, y mira hacia arriba. Louis no está sonriendo, y sus labios están apretados en una línea. Harry no ser sorprende por eso, sin embargo, sólo está confundido.

Harry frunce el ceño“¿Sí?”

Louis suspira y pasa su mano por la nuca, luego mira hacia el campo y más tarde a él de nuevo, como si estuviera decidiendo en si decirle o no. “ _Necesitoquemeayudesconliteratura,”_  dice rápidamente, las palabras entrecortadas y sus mejillas están rosas y los ojos cerrados.

“¿Qué?”

Louis suspira y mira a Harry con fastidio, él rueda los ojos y se sienta a su lado. “Necesito un tutor que me ayude con el próximo examen de literatura. Si no apruebo, no podré competir en las semifinales del campeonato.” Dice más lento que antes.

Oh.

Por lo que Harry ha podido deducir en sus últimos meses aquí, este campeonato era a un nivel internacional y era real, realmente importante. Tanto como para que los profesores den privilegios a los jugadores con la entrega de trabajos, y cosas por el estilo.

Harry nunca hubiera pensado que Louis se acercaría voluntariamente para hablarle, y mucho menos para pedir su ayuda, no después de la noche de las duchas.

O tal vez sea por su reputación, o su carácter demasiado fuerte como para dejar que pisoteen su orgullo pidiendo ayuda de cualquier tipo, pero las cosas a veces simplemente suceden y tú tienes que ser estúpido todas esas veces y arriesgarte. ¿O no?

“Sí, está bien.” Él murmura y se retuerce para encontrar su mochila. Él saca un papel y un bolígrafo y se lo entrega a Louis. “Pon tu número de teléfono y te mandaré un mensaje cuando llegue a mi cuarto. Podremos acordar entonces cuando ir a la biblioteca o…”

“¿Biblioteca?” Harry asiente cuando Louis le interrumpe.

“Prefiero hacerlo en mi habitación. Zayn casi nunca está y de todos modos es más cómodo ahí,” Harry se sonroja y… _mierda_ , ni siquiera sabe por qué se sonroja. Pero de todos modos, él asiente hacia Louis, como si su cara realmente no estuviera ardiendo.

“Está bien,” murmura y guarda el papel arrugado cuando Louis escribe una secuencia de dígitos y más tarde se lo entrega.

Pronto los jugadores empiezan a salir de los vestuarios y Louis se levanta del banco donde estaba sentado, y se empieza a alejar. Harry suspira, y sacude su cabeza, mirando hacia la puerta, buscando a Niall para poder irse pronto de allí.

“Oh, ¿y Harry?” él se sorprende de escuchar la voz de Louis de nuevo, Harry se da la vuelta y ve a Louis sonriendo y extiendo su bolígrafo olvidado hacia él. “Gracias,” susurra y Harry sonríe y recoge el bolígrafo.

“De nada.” Él observa a Louis caminar hacia el campo, saltando las escaleras de dos en dos, y dirigirse a la puerta de los vestuarios.

“¿Listo para irnos?” de alguna manera Niall está a su lado cuando él se gira hacia la izquierda, Harry asiente y sonríe cuando él aplaude en su hombro amigablemente.

Harry se levanta. “Sí, por supuesto.”

–

Estas sesiones de estudio han estado ocurriendo cada lunes y martes en la habitación de Louis por las últimas dos semanas, porque esos son los únicos días donde el entrenamiento de Louis es más corto y entonces, ellos tienen más tiempo para poder estudiar.

Louis es bueno con las palabras, él se expresa bien en todas las veces que ellos hablan sobre las corrientes literarias de los últimos cuatro siglos, lo que es un gran merito no trabarse con los nombres extraños de autores. Harry siente como si una pequeña bola de sentimientos dentro de él fuera creciendo más y más por cada día que pasaba junto a Louis.

Y tal vez sea estúpido tener sentimientos por Louis, de acuerdo, pero también fue estúpido antes, cuando ni siquiera habían intercambiado más de dos frases, así que…

Harry sacude la cabeza, expulsando todos los pensamientos no relacionados con la literatura y lee la siguiente pregunta. “¿Quiénes fueron los principales autores del Romanticismo?”

Louis escucha atento la pregunta, él respira y cierra sus ojos con fuerza, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás de esa forma tan dulce y aprieta sus labios, concentrándose, a la vez que se balancea a sí mismo hacia delante y atrás hasta que finalmente responde. “James Thomson, A.G. Bécquer, Edward Young, Thomas Gray, William Blake…”

Harry asiente cuando nota que Louis está dejando de respirar y levanta una mano para que pare. Él sabe que Louis podría decir los 34 autores restantes sin ningún problema, y no es como si tuvieran tanto tiempo para eso. “Bien, siguiente pregunta…”

Louis se detiene y asiente, sus ojos azules fijos en Harry, haciendo que él se sonroje furiosamente. Harry se limita a esconder su cara tras el papel y leer las preguntas los quince minutos siguientes cada vez que esto pasa.

Y Louis se ríe ruidosamente cuando se da cuenta.

_

_‘El amor no conoce de distancias ni de tiempos. La vida se detiene y el cielo se para, sólo para mirar a dos que se aman. Bellos versos de amor y anhelos de estar juntos.’_

“Bien, ¿de qué poema son los siguientes versos, y cuál es su autor?”

Louis ahoga un gemido y frota sus parpados con ambas manos, luego mira hacia el reloj justo a su lado. Son apenas las nueve de la noche, pero se siente como si hubiera estado memorizando poemas y autores por años.

Harry sonríe hacia él y roza su mejilla con los nudillos. “Sólo uno más,” murmura y Louis asiente lentamente, él toma una respiración profunda y se queda quieto sobre la cama, atento. Entonces Harry respira profundamente también, luego carraspea y cita lentamente las profundas palabras desde su garganta.

_"El mercedes blanco con el Ayn Rand, vanidad de placa,_

_se estrellaron a través de la parada de autobús de vidrio,_

_llegaron a descansar entre las mesas volcadas de una panadería._

_En el asombroso silencio,_ palomas gordas _descendieron a los restos,_

_picoteando los restos de pan y pastel._

_El conductor se durmió, la cabeza en el volante._

_Y las palomas se enriquecieron con las migas._

_El cristal le guiñó un ojo._

_Dios sonrío.”_

“ _[Bread and Cake](https://www.poets.org/poetsorg/poem/bread-and-cake)_ _,_  de  Kevin Prufer.” Louis dice, su voz pegajosa y lenta por el cansancio. Harry lentamente levanta la cabeza del libro de texto y mira hacia arriba, las comisuras de su boca tirando hacia arriba en una sonrisa torcida llena de orgullo.

“Eso es, ya lo tienes,” susurra.

_

Es tarde, bastante tarde.

Y todo es tan solitario; el cielo está completamente oscuro, completamente vacío. Ni siquiera esos pequeños destellos colocados al azar, formando constelaciones, consiguen que el universo le parezca menos oscuro e infinito. Y en cierto modo, es bonito, pero también triste.

Es una noche capaz de arrancar suspiros y hacerte escribir sobre amor.

Harry respira, inflando su pecho lentamente, y luego cierra sus ojos por unos segundos, mientras el aire sale fuera de sus pulmones y se sienta en las gradas y espera a que Louis termine su entrenamiento.

Hoy es el último día que tienen para estudiar antes del examen de Louis, y Harry está muy nervioso. Louis ha sido capaz de memorizar cinco temas enteros en menos de dos semanas, al igual que aprender los cinco poemas más importantes de los autores principales de cada tema, y eso es algo impresionante, pero ese no es el motivo de sus preocupaciones.

Él no está seguro de cómo será todo a partir de ahora, ni si está preparado para dejarlo ir si Louis decide alejarse. Harry tiene muchas preguntas, y por otra parte, él siente como si Louis tampoco quisiera que esto termine. De alguna forma, espera eso.

“Cantas bien,” Harry no es consciente de que estaba cantando y se sonroja furiosamente, él levanta la cabeza hacia arriba y mira a Louis sonriéndole desde arriba. Las luces de los focos del campo por detrás de él hacen que se vea como una especie de ser perfecto e irreal  – inalcanzable.

“Hey,” sonríe mientras se levanta. “¿Estás nervioso? Hoy es el último día…,” empieza a decir, y cuando Harry queda de pie, delante de Louis, él pierde el equilibrio por un segundo y se hubiera caído sobre las gradas si Louis no lo estuviera agarrando del brazo con una mano.

“Cuidado,” susurra y lo coloca sobre sus pies.

“G-gracias.” Louis sonríe y da un paso hacia atrás, para que sea más fácil para Harry moverse y recoger sus cosas.

Cuando ambos llegan a la habitación de Louis, esta está vacía, por supuesto. Louis le había dicho una vez que Zayn prefería estudiar en la biblioteca cuando llegaban los exámenes; Harry sólo había visto a Zayn en esta habitación una cuantas veces, pero siempre se iba rápidamente, con un montón de libros y folios en sus brazos antes de que pudieran tener una conversación real, exceptuando los  _hola y adiós_.

Louis coge la mochila de Harry de su hombro y la tira al suelo junto con su bolsa deportiva, luego se sienta sobre la cama y recoge los apuntes de la mesa de noche. “Bien, empecemos…”

Harry suspira y se deja caer sobre la cama de Louis, en frente de bolígrafos y todas las hojas desordenadas. Él coge una al azar y empieza a hacer preguntas a Louis, que son respondidas rápidamente, una detrás de otra.

_

Es jueves por la noche, deben ser las diez u once, y todo el mundo está dentro del edificio, en la biblioteca o en los dormitorios.

Harry suspira y patea la grava verde del campo de fútbol con un pie mientras rueda sobre sus pies, sus ojos cerrados y la música de su móvil sonando de fondo. Su móvil está tirado a un par de metros sobre el suelo, y las letras de  _[And if my heart should somehow stop](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l0O0Avz-aO0) _ resuenan de cerca.

Definitivamente es una buena canción. Melodías rotas y palabras profundas que tarareas los domingos por la mañana mientras preparas el desayuno al amor de tu vida.

 Harry suspira cuando la canción termina, él se deja caer sobre su espalda y cierra los ojos con fuerza, esperando a que empiece de nuevo.

El examen de Louis fue hoy por la tarde, pero aún no ha hablado con él.

Ciertamente, Harry no ha estado evitando a Louis, no a propósito. Simplemente no ha coincidido. Sí, es sólo eso. Cuando Harry llegó a su habitación esa tarde, Niall le había dicho que Louis acababa de irse, y que quería hablar con él. Harry dio una respuesta vaga antes de salir por la puerta de nuevo, diciendo que iba a buscarlo.

Pero no lo hizo. En cambio, él está  aquí ahora, sobre el césped áspero artificial, únicamente iluminado por el foco principal, dejando en la oscuridad a más de la mitad del campo. Las luces brillantes suelen ser molestas, de todos modos.

Harry se tensa cuando la suave y cálida piel de unos dedos empieza a dibujar patrones suavemente por su cara. Los dedos se deslizan desde su sien hasta su mandíbula y después a su barbilla. Harry abre sus ojos cuando los dedos se detienen a la altura de sus labios.

“Hola,” murmura. Louis sonríe y aparta la mano de su cara. Harry intenta mostrarse impasible ante la pérdida del contacto.

“Hola,”  él se inclina hacia un lado y atrapa el móvil de Harry con una mano, mientras la otra sigue sobre el pecho de Harry. Louis pulsa un botón y el modo  _replay_  se desactiva y[ _Cigarrettes and coffee_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NyMg-EhZ1Es) suena en su lugar.

Harry cierra los ojos y se recuesta sobre el regazo de Louis, sus piernas extendidas sobre el césped y los dedos de Louis acariciando su pelo.

“¿Cómo fue tu examen?” Harry pregunta a través del silencio, momentáneamente siendo interrumpido por los ruidos ajenos, y la áspera y rica voz de Ottis Redding.

“Estuvo bien,” responde.

Harry hace un sonido desde su garganta y suena grave y profundo mientras se gira para mirar hacia arriba, Louis ya lo estaba mirando, y probablemente no haya dejado de hacerlo. El pensamiento hace que Harry se sonroje con más fuerza.

Louis se ríe levemente y se inclina sobre el cuerpo de Harry, depositando un toque húmedo de deliciosos labios en su frente.

“Mmm,” Harry cierra los ojos y sonríe perezosamente. Esto es tan irreal.

“Oye… ¿Harry?” Louis dice segundos después. Harry abre su ojo izquierdo y mira hacia arriba. Louis se ve nervioso.

“¿Sí?”

“Baila conmigo,” murmura.

“¿Qué?”

“Baila conmigo,” dice más alto, y una especie de bulto enorme se forma en la garganta de Harry.

Louis se levanta y tira a Harry con él, suavemente. Él pasa sus brazos alrededor de las caderas de Harry y espera. Segundos después, Harry finalmente reacciona y rodea el cuello de Louis con sus brazos, sus ojos todavía abiertos por la sorpresa. Entonces Louis suelta una risita y empuja a Harry más cerca de él, sus pechos tocándose.

“¿Sabes? Nunca había imaginado que fueras así,” Louis dice, aunque no se explica del todo. No es necesario, sin embargo. Harry sabe lo que quiere decir.

Él ladea la cabeza hacia un lado y una sonrisa se tuerce lentamente en su rostro. “Tú tampoco,” responde en voz baja. Louis asiente y se ríe suavemente.

“Lo siento por haber sido…, ya sabes, un imbécil contigo, la otra vez.” Harry asiente y le quita importancia, acercándolo con más fuerza a su  propio cuerpo, mientras que las últimas notas de  _Cigarrettes and coffee_  se desperdigan alrededor del campo casi vacío.

Entonces Harry mira hacia Louis y sus ojos están gritando, pero no sabe el qué. Podría ser cualquier cosa, una palabra, un sentimiento. O podría no ser nada. Harry prefiere no darle posibilidades a eso último, sin embargo, porque él realmente quiere descifrar los ojos de Louis. De alguna manera.

Entonces, Louis se acerca todavía más, tanto como para estar lo suficientemente cerca pero sin llegar a rozarse. “Sabes, tú deberías besarme,” susurra, su aliento cálido rozando los labios de Harry.

 “Sí, debería hacerlo,” sonríe levemente y humedece sus labios. Louis le sonríe ampliamente entonces, y Harry ríe tranquilamente y sujeta más cerca a Louis de la cintura, haciendo que sus cuerpos se toquen de nuevo.

Louis rodea el cuello de Harry con sus brazos y se pone de puntillas sobre los zapatos de Harry mientras eleva los labios hasta los de Harry con cuidado, y todo es delicadeza y toques suaves.

Harry aprieta su agarre y profundiza el beso, lamiendo las esquinas de la boca entreabierta de Louis mientras lo eleva hacia arriba por su cintura, de manera que los pies de Louis no llegan a rozar el suelo. Y siguen besándose hasta que separarse por aire empieza a hacerse dolorosamente necesario, aunque sólo dure unos segundos.

Y al fin y al cabo, las cosas simplemente suceden, después de todo, y acabas enamorandote, leyendo poemas sobre muerte y tarta, o bailando canciones de jazz en mitad de la noche.


End file.
